


Забытое небо

by SmokingSnake, WTF Ural 2021 (Ural)



Series: Нерейтинговые тексты команды WTF Ural 2021 [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Romance, UST, Vignette, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Ural 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, humanization
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingSnake/pseuds/SmokingSnake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ural/pseuds/WTF%20Ural%202021
Summary: Хочешь сделать мне подарок? Построй мне чертеж.
Relationships: Magnitogorsk/Beloretsk
Series: Нерейтинговые тексты команды WTF Ural 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134053
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Забытое небо

**Author's Note:**

> Визуализацию этих персонажей (и не только) можно будет увидеть в арт-выкладке.
> 
> Примечание в конце текста — спойлер.

    

— Повернись ко мне спиной.

Белорет* непонимающе моргнула, но спорить не стала — послушно развернулась, перебросила русую косу на грудь. Едва заметно вздрогнула от прикосновения холодных пальцев к шее.

— Прости.

— Ничего. — Ее голос все еще звучал чуть удивленно.

Тонкий замок еле слышно щелкнул, застегиваясь.

— Вот, готово. Это тебе.

Магнитогорск отступил на шаг, теребя кожаный браслет на запястье. Он до последнего не был уверен, что подарок понравится.

— Он красивый. — Белорет повернулась, придерживая подвеску кончиками пальцев. — Как настоящий.

Она осторожно погладила крыло самолета. Едва касаясь, обвела ногтем хвостовые стабилизаторы.

— Он стальной, не сломается, — улыбнулся Магнитогорск. — Это SSJ-100, точная копия, просто очень маленькая. Я не могу подарить тебе настоящий, так что…

— Да мне и некуда будет его поставить, — Белорет улыбнулась в ответ. — Спасибо, Атач-кала**.

— Это пока некуда. — Магнитогорск нахмурился. — Хочешь, мы восстановим твой аэропорт? Ты ведь не такой уж маленький город — и очень важный! А отремонтировать — не построить заново…

Волнуясь, он прикусил губу. Начал жестикулировать, мысленно строя чертежи будущего аэровокзала.

— Нужно будет поменять покрытие на ИВПП, сделать пару перронов. Пока рассчитываем только на внутренние рейсы, да? Для начала. Значит, зала ожидания хватит одного...

Белорет грустно покачала головой:

— Много денег, много материалов, много работы… Это никогда не окупится. У меня нет столько людей.

— Значит, будут! — Магнитогорск решительно рубанул ладонью воздух. — Их потому и нет, что до тебя поди доберись еще — на поезде с пересадкой в Уфе! А небо все делает ближе.

— Люди не полюбят меня только потому, что у меня появится аэропорт. Иначе бы его не забросили. — Она смущенно отвела глаза, но по ее тону Магнитогорск понял, что сумел зародить в ней искру сомнений.

— Как тебя вообще можно не любить?

Он осознал, что сказал это вслух, только когда слова уже сами собой вылетели изо рта.

— То есть, я имел в виду, что людям сложно любить на расстоянии, Белорет, — тут же поспешил добавить он. — По-настоящему, всерьез они любят то — и тех — кого знают лично. Они прилетят к тебе в гости, увидят тебя и влюбятся, обещаю!

Щеки Белорет слегка порозовели.

— Ты правда так думаешь, Атач-кала?

— Правда! — уверенно кивнул Магнитогорск.

Неожиданно их лица оказались вровень — Белорет встала на цыпочки, положив ладони ему на плечи. Магнитогорск не успел и охнуть, как ощутил горячее прикосновение губ к щеке. Сквозь шум бьющегося в бешеном темпе сердца он услышал тихое:

— Тогда построй мне чертеж.

* (башк.) Белорецк  
** (башк.) Магнитный город.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Реконструкция Белорецкого аэропорта запланирована на 2021 год.


End file.
